heffalumpsandwoozlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matchstick Woozle
The Matchstick Woozle was a purple-skinned Woozle who wore a red and purple uniform. He was part of the Bandleader Woozle's marching band. As he was marching, he saw Pooh get shot by the Popgun Heffalump and go flying, getting a big red honey pot stuck on his head as he flew. There are multiple interpretations of what happened next: Theory One The Woozle realized that Pooh was going to fly into the trunk of the Dynamite Heffalump, and saw an opportunity to get himself some honey. He walked up behind the Heffalump as Pooh got stuck in the Heffalump's trunk. He twirled his matchstick in the air and banged it on the ground. The noise got the Heffalump's attention, and he looked to see what the noise was. Before the Heffalump had a chance to react, the Woozle quickly lit the match on the Heffalump's trunk, then used the match to light the fuse of the dynamite, before tossing the match aside. Satisfied, the Woozle leaned in to check the fuse, but was horrified to see that the entire fuse had already burned up. In a panic, the terrified Woozle turned and ran as the dynamite detonated, blowing up both the Heffalump and the Woozle. Theory Two Seeing Pooh get stuck, the Woozle decided to rescue him. He walked up behind the Heffalump and saw that because Pooh was so tightly stuck, it would take a long time to pull him out. Then, noticing the dynamite on the Heffalump's head, the Woozle got an idea to use it to rescue Pooh. He took out a match and lit it on the Heffalump's trunk, then used the match to light the dynamite. Pleased with his good deed, the Woozle leaned in to check the fuse. However, the fuse had burned up too quickly, and the Woozle realized the dynamite was only seconds away from exploding. In a panic, the terrified Woozle turned and and tried to run away, but before he could get clear the dynamite exploded, blowing up both the Heffalump and the Woozle. Theory Three The Woozle was not even aware of Pooh's presence at all. Instead, the Woozle's part in the performance called for him to light the fuse of a Heffalump cannon, which would cause the cannon to fire a puff of smoke. The Woozle had done this so many times before that he had begun doing it with his eyes closed, and because of this, he was not aware that Pooh's butt was plugging up the cannon. The Heffalump, not realizing the Woozle's eyes were closed, assumed he knew that the cannon was plugged and was only practicing and would not actually light the fuse. However, because the Woozle was unaware of Pooh's presence, he proceeded with the performance like he normally did, and lit the fuse of the cannon. He then finally opened his eyes to watch the smoke as the Heffalump, realizing he was about to explode, squeezed his eyes shut. Seeing Pooh stuck in the cannon, the Woozle realized that the Heffalump was going to explode when the cannon tried to fire. He tried to quickly put out the fuse, but was horrified to see that the entire fuse had already burned up. In a panic, the terrified Woozle turned and ran as the Heffalump exploded, blowing up the Woozle too. Theory four The woozle decided to save pooh by pulling him out, but he wanted to distract the heffalump first because the Heffalump was busy staring at pooh. He tried to distract him with everything he could think of! First he banged his match on the ground, but to no avail. He tried making a silly face, but the heffalump still stared at pooh. Then he tried twirling his match, but still the heffalump wouldn't look. Finally he couldn't stand it, And decided to blow him up himself! He put his match at the end of the heffalump's trunk and created fire. He burnt up the fuse and tossed the match away. The heffalump squeezed his eyes shut! The woozle checked the fuse, but it was fully burnt up! In a panic the woozle ran away as the dynamite went off, blowing up the heffalump and the woozle! Gallery Videoplayback 4591.jpg Videoplayback 4593.jpg Videoplayback 4611-0.jpg Videoplayback 4623.jpg Videoplayback 4669.jpg Videoplayback 4687.jpg Videoplayback 4689.jpg Videoplayback 4707.jpg Videoplayback 4726.jpg Videoplayback 4732.jpg Videoplayback 4761.jpg Videoplayback 4771.jpg Videoplayback 4779.jpg Videoplayback 4807.jpg Videoplayback 4809.jpg Videoplayback 4813.jpg Videoplayback 4815.jpg Videoplayback 4819.jpg Videoplayback 4820.jpg Videoplayback 4821.jpg Videoplayback 4836.jpg Which theory is correct? Theory 1 Theory 2 Theory 3 Theory 4 Other (Edit the page to add your own theory!) Category:Woozles Category:Encountered Pooh